I Switched My Robot Off
by Distroyer
Summary: Desconectarnos por un momento, de lo que sería nuestro lado virtual, de dejar de vivir tan mecánicamente, hacer de lado la tecnología que nos rodea y simplemente vivir la vida como es, y disfrutarla. "No seas un robot, deja eso y sé un humano". Cyborg desconecta su robot.


¡Hola! Si están aquí es por tres razones: 1. Les llegó notificación de historia nueva a los que me siguen y no dudaron en venir a leerla. 2. Te hallaste esta historia en primer lugar mientras hacías scroll y te llamó la atención, o 3. Fuiste a leer primero Rhinestone eyes y después te pasaste para acá.

Bien, verán, si eres de las personas que aplica para la opción 1 y/o 2, les explicaré (si eres de la opción 3 ya eres bienvenido a pasar directamente a la lectura ;)

A última hora decidí que el final que le puse a mi fic de Rhinestone eyes, si bien es el final que yo quería darle desde un principio, desde que toda esa wea se formuló en mi cabeza, me puse a pensar que no me sentía completamente satisfecha con eso. Pensé en cambiar el final completamente de lo que ya había pensado, pero eso me trajo muchos conflictos en mi mente porque entonces no podría poner cosas que igualmente ya había planeado o eso también significaba eliminar gran parte de lo que ya llevaba escrito.

Y bueno, cuando luego se me ocurrió hacerle un final alternativo.

Asi que eso hice.

 **Esta historia tiene el final alternativo** y la **otra historia** tiene su **final original**. Como ya vieron, este lleva por título **I Switched My Robot Off** (Si ya conocen las canciones que componen Humanz, sabrán que ese es el mismo nombre de un interludio del disco). No le iba a poner "Rhinestone eyes Final alternativo" porque quise ser más original que eso (oh si, y ser original significa agarrar el nombre de un interludio de otro CD y usarlo como título xD xD xD) y aparte, en serio, porque me gusta que cada uno de mis fics tenga su propio título sin ser igual a otro que ya use antes.

Asi que bueno, como el otro final es medio sad, quise también darle uno mas japi xD y solo con eso mi alma se sintió japier :P También lo hice para no decepcionar a mis lectores (awww) Asi que les digo, **si quieren leer este final, lo pueden hacer** , o **si quieren dejar de leer aquí e ir y buscar el otro y si quieren de paso leerse toda la historia si no lo han hecho** , también **son libres de hacerlo**. **Ningún final alterará el resto de la historia de Rhinestone eyes que queda intacta. Así como igualmente I Switched My Robot Off puede ser leído de tal modo que es una historia por sí misma, un one shot totalmente aparte. No tienes por qué leer Rhinestone Eyes para entenderla. Si quieren leer ambos finales, pues mucho mejor** , y así me dicen cual les gustó más o que opinan de cada uno. Si leen ambos finales van a notar parecido entre los inicios de este capítulo y de la otra historia, con el objetivo de que empiezan igual o al menos trasmiten la misma idea, pero en un punto uno de los personajes hace algo en esta historia que en la otra no hace y eso cambia el rumbo totalmente para acabar con desenlaces diferentes.

Ahora me adentro a explicar porque escogí este título para esta historia. Podría simplemente decir porque está muy shido y porque se me dio la gana ponerlo y ya. Lo cual en parte es cierto. Podría decir que no tengo imaginación y tome el título de un interludio para librarme de problemas, lo cual en parte también es cierto. Pero miren, luego de comprar mi Humanz, de oírlo completo y de analizar la letra de las canciones (Me ayudé también en eso de analizar las canciones gracias a un podcast en youtube donde todos los participantes debatieron cada uno para ellos que significado tenían las letras). Cada uno de los chicos analizó cada canción y con ese interludio, uno dio una opinión interesante que era que este interludio nos estaba invitando a **"Apagar nuestro robot"** Justamente la traducción del título "Apagué (a) mi robot"... **¿Qué significa esto?** Que Damon/Gorillaz **nos incita a desconectarnos por un momento, de lo que sería nuestro lado virtual, de dejar de vivir tan mecánicamente, hacer de lado la tecnología que nos rodea y simplemente vivir la vida como es, y disfrutarla. Nos está diciendo "No seas un robot, deja eso y sé un humano"** Y eso fue como una iluminación para mi xD porque estuve muy de acuerdo en lo que ese chico dijo, yo no lo había pensado de esa manera pero esa interpretación podría ser tan cierta, que me convenció, y yo también me quedé con ese pensamiento. O puede ser que incluso no signifique nada, que le dimos muchas vueltas al asunto, pero admitámoslo, es una reflexión muy hermosa y yo quise reflejarla en un fanfic :') o al menos usar el simple título porque me marcó mucho. **Gracias Damon, gracias Gorillaz por darnos mensajes tan bellos como este.**

 **Así que, eso, eso es precisamente lo que pasa en este fic, Cyborg desconecta su robot ;)**

Ok, ya no sigo hablando más, aclarado el asunto, los veo más abajo. Ojala disfruten la lectura y ya después me dirán que tal.

* * *

El encuentro de ambas Noodles en Plastic Beach no terminó nada bien. La Noodle real acabó por destruir a su clon. El resto de la banda presenció los hechos. Por su parte, Murdoc estaba aliviado de que su propia creación no lo hubiera matado. Hubiera sido toda una cruel ironía.

El más afectado resultó ser 2D. Cuando la "masacre" terminó, el vocalista fue corriendo a encerrase a su cuarto, con las lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas.

-¿2D, estas bien? ¿Podemos hablar?- Noodle trató de charlar con él pero fue inútil. Nunca le abrió la puerta y si lo llamaba él no contestaba. La chica, triste y decepcionada, terminaba por rendirse y retirarse de ahí.

2D no salió de la habitación en todo ese día, ni al día siguiente, ni el siguiente o ni siquiera al siguiente luego de ese. Pero tarde o temprano tuvo que hacerlo. Russel le aconsejó no atormentarse con el recuerdo, le platicó su propia experiencia con Del, pero a 2D le costaba mucho siquiera intentarlo.

No era "la masacre" en si lo que lo dejó traumado, aunque esta sí fue muy horrible, era en realidad, el hecho de que Cyborg ya no estuviera luego de que a él ya le agradaba su compañía. La llegó a considerar una amiga cercana y luego de eso…bueno, todo se fue al carajo.

Desde entonces, los días en la playa plástica se cargaron de mucha tensión. Cada vez que la nipona se cruzaba con 2D, intentaba entablar conversación pero él se alejaba rápidamente, le huía, como si tuviera miedo.

-Déjalo amor, solo está siendo un payaso que quiere llamar la atención.- Le dijo Murdoc al ver la reacción de su cantante. Noodle hizo una mueca de tristeza. Ella en verdad sabía que 2D no estaba bien y eso la hizo sentirse culpable. A decir verdad, Murdoc tampoco tenía a Noodle nada contenta. Estaba resentida porque la reemplazaron, así que solo le dirigió una mirada de "No sabes lo que estás diciendo" y después se marchó. Esto a su vez le hacía al bajista sentirse con los ánimos por el suelo. No soportaba que Noodle no le hablara.

Al final nadie se hablaba con nadie que no fuera Russel. Él terminó siendo el único al que el resto acudía si querían desahogarse. Murdoc siempre llegaba tomado, le empezaba a contar sus penas y terminaba desviándose a contarle cualquier otra tontería. Noodle siempre lloraba y 2D siempre deprimido. El baterista se tomaba su tiempo para darle a cada uno consejos. Al final no estaba seguro si en verdad los ponían en práctica. "Mejor me dedico a ser psicólogo" Pensó sarcástico. Pero cuando nadie hablaba con el neoyorkino toda la playa se sumía en un profundo silencio.

Noodle no aguantó esa situación. Fue en busca del líder de la banda y finalmente luego de varios días, decidió que valía la pena romper la ley del hielo que durante todo ese tiempo le mantuvo.

-¡Murdoc, tengo que hablar contigo!- En ese instante la nipona entró a la habitación del bajista abruptamente y lo encontró tendido, durmiendo sobre la cama con barias botellas vacías y otras medo llenas luego de haberse emborrachado hasta perder el conocimiento. Aun así, no le importó despertarlo.

-¡No pueden probar nada, soy inocente!- Murdoc se despertó muy aturdido después de haber tenido algún sueño extraño.- ¿Qué diablos?...Ah, solo eres tú ¿Qué quieres Noodle?

-¿Puedes repararla?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?- No entendía nada.

-Hablo de…la robot ¿La puedes arreglar?

-Mmm… ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

-Porque eres el único que sabe cómo hacerlo.

Lo analizó un momento.-Buen punto, pero no fui yo quien la destruyó en primer lugar.

-Sí, ya sé que es mi culpa.- Se mostró arrepentida.- Nunca debí hacerlo. Es decir, en ese momento no pensé bien las cosas, solo actué. No sabía lo mucho que ella significaba para 2D… ¿En verdad crees que ella…fue mejor que yo?

-¿Qué?...No, nadie ha dicho tal cosa.

-Pero entonces no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué 2D se pondría tan mal por algo que no fuera importante? ¿Qué tenía ella que yo no?

-Lo tuyo son puras sugestiones. Ya sabes que ese tonto es el más sentimental para todo. Era obvio que le iba a afectar.

-Es que…es como si hubiera desarrollado una propia personalidad aparte. ¿Siento que es eso, tal vez? Por algo 2D le tomó tanto aprecio. Por eso quiero enmendar mi error. Si puedes…más bien, si podemos traerla de vuelta, eso lo pondrá feliz otra vez.

-¡Oh claro! ¡Solo me buscan cuando se trata de hacer feliz al tonto! ¡Y lo que yo opine importa un bledo!- Habló con sarcasmo.

-Por favor Murdoc, te necesito. Necesito tu ayuda.- Juntó sus manos de manera suplicante.

Murdoc supo fingir bien al momento de ocultar su expresión de sorpresa al oír a la muchacha decir tal cosa. En lugar de ceder, quiso ver qué tanto más ella le rogaba.- No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo. Roma no se construyó en un día, niña.

Ella se molestó ante su actitud desinteresada.- Bien, nunca te preocupa nadie que no seas tú mismo. Ya veo que venir aquí a hablarte fue perder mi tiempo. Si no vas a ayudar, yo misma hallaré un modo. Pero que conste que esto significa que voy a seguir sin hablarte…-Justo comenzaba a retirarse cuando Murdoc le pasó su brazo por los hombros como una especie de abrazo para detenerla.

-¡Espera un momento Noodle! Yo nunca dije que no fuera a ayudarte.- Puso una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.- Pero, emm, digamos que no veo ningún beneficio para mí en todo esto. ¿Dónde quedo yo en esta ecuación, eh?

-Claro que hay beneficios para ti.- Le miró fijamente.-No lo hagas por 2D, hazlo por mí. Si aceptas, entonces trabajaremos juntos. Te perdono por todo lo que hiciste antes, te vuelvo a hablar como siempre, y la banda se reconcilia. ¿Te parece justo?- Le extendió su mano cual buena tratadora de negocios.

Murdoc meditó otro segundo.- ¿Estas segura? No es como si fuera un trabajo fácil. Si el daño es muy grave, podría llevarnos incluso meses.

-Tomaré el riesgo, lo que sea necesario.- El bajista no lo pensó más para estrechar la mano y cerrar el acuerdo.

Esa misma tarde cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Murdoc se escabulló hasta la playa. El gigante dormitaba recargado sobre la isla y no notó ni escuchó la presencia de su líder. Llevaba con él una bolsa de plástico negra. La extendió y procedió a meter las piezas sueltas de Cyborg en ella. Lo hizo con cuidado de no despertar a Russel. Luego de eso, igualmente regresó con mucho sigilo hasta una de las habitaciones subacuáticas. El cuarto de ingeniería donde Cyborg solía recargar energías.

En ese cuarto Noodle lo esperó hasta que lo vio llegar. Mientras tanto la chica se había sentado sobre una mesa y también husmeaba un poco con la mirada aquí y allá.- No tardaste mucho.- Le dijo cuando él entró.

-Agradece que el grandote tiene el sueño pesado. Si no, ya me estaría interrogando que planeo hacer con todo esto.

-Entiéndelo, ha andado durante meses para llegar hasta acá ¿Cuándo se supone que iba a poder dormir bien? Y aunque él te hubiera interrogado al respecto, vamos, como si no fueras bueno mintiendo.- Murdoc tomó eso como un halago.

-Aw, gracias nena.

-Bueno, entonces…empecemos… ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Bueno, primero, saquémosla de esta bolsa.- Noodle ayudó a extraer las piezas de Cyborg y las pusieron en la mesa donde ella se había sentado. Con el único foco de luz blanca que los alumbraba sobre sus cabezas, era como presenciar una escena del crimen o como si fueran dos cirujanos a punto de iniciar una operación.-Trae mi caja de herramientas.- La nipona obedeció. La encontró en un rincón no muy lejos de su alcance. Mientras tanto Murdoc acomodó las piezas en el orden en que debían ir. Noodle le pasó la caja y él sacó un destornillador y tornillos. Empezó a atornillar todas las piezas que pudiera para juntarlas entre sí.

-Estas piezas están muy oxidadas.- Dijo Noodle, tomando un tornillo y observándolo de cerca.

-No te quejes ahora, no hay tiempo para darnos el lujo de trabajar con mejores cosas.- Noodle se hizo una nota mental de después ir a buscar mejores tornillos por la playa para cambiarlos. Mientras tanto ella también tomó un destornillador y ayudó a Murdoc en su tarea. Se dedicaron una hora en ello hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya no quedaban más partes de Cyborg que pudieran juntarse con tornillos. -Mierda…- Maldijo el mayor por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitamos un soplete para estas otras piezas y no tenemos uno.- Noodle se mordió el labio inferior pensando con mucho nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, hicimos lo que pudimos por ahora y es un avance. Ya pensaremos en algo para solucionarlo.

Dieron el trabajo por terminado y una vez que salieron del cuarto de ingeniería cada quien continuó con lo suyo. Al día siguiente como Noodle prometió, fue en busca de mejores tornillos. Si veía alguno por la playa lo recogía y se lo guardaba en los bolsillos. Russel la miró y sintió curiosidad de preguntar.

-¿Qué haces, Noodle?

-…Estoy recogiendo conchas…-Trató de sonar convincente.

-¿Puedo ver?- Preguntó curioso.

-Lo siento Russ, es una sorpresa.- La chica tomó un ultimó tornillo y después decidió irse antes de que Russel pudiera darse cuenta que le mintió. No solo recolectó tornillos sino también un pequeño encendedor y pequeños trozos de madera. Desmantelando el encendedor y con esa madera fue capaz de crear un soplete improvisado que puso en marcha esa segunda noche.

-¿Sabes cuantos cigarrillos hubiera podido fumarme con esto?- Cuestionó Murdoc al ver el "desperdicio" en el que se convirtió el encendedor.

-No empieces, tú eras el que quería un soplete.

Y así como ese soplete, muchas otras cosas tuvieron que improvisarse. Si no era salir en busca de tornillos, entonces era salir en busca de tuercas o clavos. Así transcurrieron los días. Russel notaba que ambos se traían algo pero conociendo a Murdoc, él no iba a decirle nada y ahora Noodle hacia lo mismo.

Una vez notó como la nipona nunca regresó a su habitación durante toda la noche sino hasta que amaneció y ella lucia muy agotada. Fue porque en esa noche, terminaron de armar a la robot. Luego ella tuvo la iniciativa de tomar un diccionario y empezar a grabar su propia voz mientras lo leía desde la primera página, desde la primera definición que aparecía:

- **A** n. f. (pl. aes) Primera letra del alfabeto y primera vocal. 2. Símbolo de amperio. 3. Símbolo del área. 4. Símbolo del angstrom (A).

Ella leía y Murdoc sentado al lado de ella, la escuchaba. Era relajante oírla. Noodle se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, sin prisas, con calma y un tono sereno leyó todas las definiciones de la sección de la A. La noche siguiente leyó todas las definiciones de la sección de la B. Por fin logró terminar de leer todo el diccionario luego de casi un mes. Y no solo leyó un diccionario, leyó todos los libros de historia, de geografía, de matemáticas, química, física, de cultura y lenguaje japonés y de filosofía. Toda su voz quedó grabada en una USB que después le fue instalada a Cyborg. Estaban a poco de ponerla a funcionar de nuevo.

-¿Tú que crees que se traen entre manos?- Le preguntó Russel un día a 2D.

-No lo sé Russ.- Respondió con melancolía.-Creo que Noodle está enojada conmigo y por eso ahora está más tiempo con Murdoc. Creo que incluso ya lo perdonó.

-Bueno, es que tú también has sido cortante con ella.

-Lo sé. No quiero ser así.

-¿Y entonces hasta cuando vas a continuar con esa actitud? ¡Santo cielo 2D! ¡Se trata de que te tragues ese maldito orgullo! No tienes nada más que perder.

2D se sintió herido con esas palabras.- No soy orgulloso, es solo que…-Suspiró.-No, tienes razón. Tal vez sí lo soy. Es mi culpa que ella se haya distanciado. He pensado en pedir perdón pero me da miedo en cómo reaccione.

-¿Es una broma? Ustedes son como hermanos. Ella te perdonará, créeme. Solo dile cómo te sientes y asunto arreglado.

-Lo haré. Lo haré mañana mismo. Gracias Russel.- Sonrió agradecido. Como ya iba a anochecer, el cantante se retiró a su habitación.

Murdoc ya se había encargado de conseguir algunos cables de pasa corriente. Con la energía suficiente eso haría que Cyborg despertara de su letargo. Pero entonces llegó una tormenta que cortó con toda la energía.

-¡Maldición! ¡Estúpido clima de mierda!- Gritó el bajista, arrojando los cables al suelo.- ¡No llueve en este puto lugar en tres meses y justo hoy se le ocurre a Dios lanzarnos un diluvio!

-¡No te pongas así!- Le recriminó la joven.- Podemos hacerlo mañana.

-Estoy harto de esto, Noodle.- Dijo tratando de controlarse. Tomó asiento sobre su silla y talló fuertemente su rostro.

-Ha sido difícil.- Concordó ella.- Pero ya estamos muy cerca. No hay que rendirnos.- En eso un fuerte trueno causó alboroto en el cielo, seguido de la caída de su respectivo rayo. Fue tan fuerte que incluso iluminó por debajo del océano. En eso, Noodle recordó la clásica historia de Mary Shelley y se le ocurrió una idea.- Murdoc, creo que tengo un plan. Sonará algo loco pero podría funcionar.

La joven tomó una sombrilla y después acarrearon el cuerpo de Cyborg. Pasaron justo en frente del cuarto de 2D con mucho silencio. Lo cargaron hasta llevarlo a la azotea de la casa.

El cielo estaba tan oscuro, repleto de enormes nubes negras y pesadas. El aguacero no cesaba. Tan solo al salir se mojaron por completo y la tremenda ráfaga fría azotaba sus rostros. A Noodle le costó mucho abrir su paraguas porque el viento se lo impedía. Con suerte y no se lo estropeó doblándolo al revés porque pudo encontrar el ángulo correcto para evitarlo. Le ordenó a Murdoc dejar el cuerpo inerte justo en medio de toda la terraza.- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Esta tormenta arruinará todo lo que hemos trabajado!

-¡Hay que intentarlo!- Se defendió ella.

Bueno, ya estaban afuera así que qué más daba. Murdoc hizo lo que ella le pidió y después regresó corriendo a su lado, refugiándose también con el paraguas.- ¡¿Ahora qué?!- Se cuestionó.

-¡Debemos esperar!

-¡Hey ustedes! ¡¿Qué hacen afuera con esta lluvia?!- Russel había logrado verlos desde su lugar.- ¡¿Acaso están locos?!

-¡Eso mismo es lo que yo pregunté!- Señaló Murdoc a la chica.

Russel en seguida les lanzó una orden. -¡Regresen adentro ahora mismo si no quieren sufrir una hipotermia! -Ninguno le hizo caso y se quedaron en su lugar observando el cuerpo de Cyborg que solo seguía mojándose.- ¡¿Me escucharon?!- El gigante se enojó más al ser ignorado. En otro par de minutos el cielo volvió a iluminarse un segundo en señal de que un potente rayo se aproximaba. Cayó muy cerca de ellos. Fue a impactar justo contra Cyborg y su cuerpo vibró al momento. Noodle se asustó por el estruendo ocasionado, gritó agudamente y se abrazó de Murdoc, ocultándose detrás de él. En el proceso soltó el paraguas que se fue volando para ya nunca más recuperarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Creo que estoy ciego!- Se talló los ojos luego de haber mirado sin querer en dirección a la fuerte luz.

Russel se había tapado los oídos en ese instante. Cuando pasó, volvió a buscar con la mirada al otro par para asegurarse de su bienestar.- ¡¿Chicos?!

Los susodichos se mantenían abrazados uno con otro luego de llevarse un gran susto.- ¡Estamos bien!- Dijo Noodle, lo cual alegró al afroamericano.

-¿Pero que estaban tratando de hacer?- Volvió a preguntarles sin dejar de sonar como si los regañara.

Ellos volvieron la vista hacia Cyborg otra vez. No hubo respuesta. Se acercaron lentamente, algo temerosos. De repente observaron los dedos de una de sus manos moverse. Murdoc y Noodle volvieron a dar unos pasos atrás. Luego ya no fueron solo los dedos, sino todo ese brazo comenzó a reaccionar. Después el otro. Ambos brazos se apoyaron sobre el suelo para poder erguir la mitad superior del cuerpo. Cyborg se sobó un poco la cabeza. Aun no notaba que los otros dos estaban detrás de ella. Observó el cielo llover y entonces se cuestionó.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy afuera?- Entonces volteó a sus espaldas y los vio. Ninguno cabía de la impresión que les provocó volver a ver a Cyborg moverse y sobre todo oírla hablar. Estaba hablando por primera vez. Era la voz de Noodle pero tenía un sonido más artificial.- Oh, hola chicos. ¿Qué sucede? Nos estamos mojando, eso no será muy bueno para mí.

En ese instante Murdoc sintió un deja vu. Ver a Cyborg ahora le recordó la vez en que hizo que 2D despertara de su coma.

-…A-ahora…eres a prueba de…a-agua.- Respondió Noodle, tratando de mantenerse calmada.

-¿Lo soy?- Se llevó un dedo hacia los labios.- No lo sabía.

-Noodle…-Musitó el mayor.-…e-ella…esta…viva.

-Lo sé.- Respondió igualmente en un tono bajo.

-E-esta…viva… ¡Esta viva!... ¡Estas viva!- Murdoc tomó a Cyborg por los hombros y tuvo que sacudirla un poco, pero con mucha euforia para poder creérselo.- ¡Cree vida! ¡Yo, Murdoc Nicals, mejor que Víctor Frankenstein!- Se carcajeó alocadamente.- ¡¿Cómo te quedo el ojo allá arriba, eh?!- Comenzó a gritar al cielo y señalando a algo que no estaba ahí mientras se siguió riendo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Cyborg aun fuera de sí.

-Umm…a él…le da gusto…que estés bien.- Noodle puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Oh, bien. A mí también… ¿Me alegra? Creo.

-¡Viejo, creo que ya te perdimos!- Gritó Russel desde abajo.

Cyborg se acercó alegremente a la orilla para asomarse.- ¡Hola Russel, wow, eres enorme!

A no sabiendas de qué más decir, respondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió. -Oh…hola, sí, yo…ya lo noté.

Entonces por la entrada de la azotea veía otra persona. Lo primero que se veía era su cabellera azul.- ¡¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?!- 2D apareció muy exaltado. Luego de que escuchó los sonoros regaños de Russel desde su cuarto tuvo que salir a ver que ocurría.

-¡2D!- Cyborg se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó tan fuerte como era capaz.

-¡¿Cyborg?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

-…Sorpresa.- Murmuró Noodle luego de ver la reacción del otro.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? Tú…eh, ella… ¡¿Ahora habla?!- Sus pensamientos primero tenían que estar en orden antes de poder articular una oración coherente.

-2D, déjame explicar.- Pidió la nipona.- Me sentí muy mal por lo que hice ¿Ok? No sabía cuánto te lastime por ello. Y cuando noté que ya no me hablabas decidí hacer algo para solucionarlo. Pensé que la única forma era trayendo a Cyborg de vuelta. Le pedí ayuda a Murdoc desde hace unos meses atrás, por eso nos portábamos tan raro…- Russel también se mantenía atento a la conversación, sintiéndose orgulloso de su princesa.-… todo lo hicimos en secreto, la reparamos, la mejoramos, la hicimos…más humana, ahora sabe ya sea un poco, o quizá mucho de cada ciencia, conoce lo que son las emociones y sentimientos, incluso le di mi propia voz para que pudiera expresar todo ese conocimiento…todo sin que ustedes lo supieran porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, y solo así ya no estarías enojado conmigo y me perdonarías.

-Oh Noodle…yo…no lo creo.- Entonces miró a Cyborg que seguía abrazada de él. Igualmente devolvió el gesto.- Yo…quiero que sepas que no estoy enojado contigo. Tal vez así lo hice parecer, y de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención. Solo quería espacio para superarlo todo. Y que hayas echo esto solo para que volviera a hablarte, lo cual debí haber hecho hace mucho, siento que no lo merezco. Yo soy el que debe disculparse.

-Los dos deben disculparse, tontos.- Una vez que Murdoc recupero la compostura fue que dijo estas palabras.

-¡Así es!- Secundo Russel.

2D y Noodle se miraron una vez más, cayendo en cuenta que tenían razón.

-…Abrazo, abrazo.- Cyborg con una sonrisa pícara los incitó a juntarse más para que se abrazaran. Así lo hicieron mientras ambos se decían "Perdóname". Ahora todo parecía estar bien entre todos.

-¡Oh, ven tú también!- Noodle jaló a Murdoc hacia ellos para juntarlo. Él, muy a su pesar se dejó abrazar por ella, está bien, podía soportarlo, pero quiso golpear a 2D cuando él igual se atrevió a rodearlo con sus brazos.- No lo habría logrado sin ti.- Admitió al final.

-¡Abrazo familiar!- Gritó Cyborg con mucho entusiasmo, uniéndose ella también a la muestra de afecto.

-¿Familiar?- Cuestionó entonces Murdoc.

-Eh… sí ¿O qué, no lo somos? Bueno, es que ustedes son lo más cercano a una familia que yo tengo.

-Hey Mudz, estas llorando…- Sonó casi a una pregunta por parte del vocalista.

-¡No seas estúpido! La lluvia de hace rato hizo que se me metiera…algo al ojo.- Cayeron en cuenta que la tormenta ya se había disipado pero no lo habían notado hasta ahora.

-Me gusta cuando no llueve.- Dijo Cyborg.

Ahora el sol salía en el horizonte y Cyborg junto con los demás observaban la placentera vista. Por primera vez ella pudo sentir algo en su interior. Ni siquiera con todo el vocabulario que ahora poseía podía describir que era esa sensación, pero sí sabía algo. Era agradable. Al menos, se sentía agradecida de poder…sentir, tan siquiera eso. Sentir.

* * *

 **Ah...no se que piensan ustedes... ¿Muy Deus Ex Machina? (?) xD xD Si leyeron este y el otro final, sabrán decirme porque uno es sad y el otro no xD xD Y además ¿Qué fue lo que hizo un personaje que fue lo que cambió el rumbo de las historias?**

 **Como dato curioso, nada más a modo de despedida, Cyborg es mi personaje favorito btw xD En fin, hasta otra historia mis queridos lectores :)**


End file.
